Allegiance to the Gun
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: "Sometimes, bad guys are the only good guys you get." Eren works with the criminal organization called the ACE Society due to his bond with Levi Ackerman. The organization "picks up where the law leaves off" in other words, commits crimes for the greater good. They'll live in the shadows- that is, until Eren's past decides to catch up with him. Ereri!


** I've written this type of story before, but my precious ACE Society was on the side of the supernatural- more accurately, the Shinigami. Now I've set up the underground criminal organization with the Shingeki no Kyojin characters and on the side of the humans. Hehe, this is too much fun~! **

** Warning: This is a yaoi pairing fic between Eren and Levi, so don't flame me for anything because you didn't know. Because I'll admit, the romance doesn't happen until later on. ;)**

* * *

**Prologue: **_**Opening: Playing the Scene**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"E-3 to Command," A bored voice spoke through a black mic resting on his cheek as he lied, unnoticed by any other soul in the busy street, on a rooftop across from a large skyscraper. "Am I free to take the shot yet?"

He adjusted his grip on the sniper gun to his right, the scope thrown aside. He never really trusted human technology during a mission as unimportant as this, opting rather to rely on his own vision.

The streets were busy tonight, and the skyscraper in front of him had lights scattered around here and there. An entire floor was lit up across from him, and nothing above that story was. Eren kept his gun on standby.

"Command to E-3," A voice called back. "Wait for M-2's signal first. Over."

The brunet sighed. "Oi, M-2, hurry up! I am so bored here! I don't understand why you're not the one waiting here on this rooftop in my place- you'd be more suited for 'waiting patiently.'"

"Calm down, E-3. It's because you get too excited with these things when the new moon is out. We didn't want you to get too carried away." Mikasa's emotionless voice easily replied.

The brunet slammed his head down on the cement of the roof in exasperation. The cement cracked and shattered underneath him. "Argh, I know! But isn't even doing this type of thing dangerous too? I really should be locked up somewhere safer." He said in a concerned voice before changing his tone, grinning almost sadistically. "You know... I could get all trigger happy any second now..." He breathed, voice delving into lower octaves and displaying his bloodlust and inner demon. "Ahhhh..." He moaned sensually. "Just lemme pump 'em full of a few bullets... just a few bullets..." He practically begged.

"E-3!" Armin suddenly scolded over the connection, voice blasting into his bulky headset.

The brunet barked out a laugh. "Calm down everyone. I was just kidding. Did you really think _I_ would go out of control just by holding a gun? Heichou would skin me alive and send me to Hell a thousand times over." He replied cockily.

"Damn straight." Said person's voice agreed.

"Ah! Heichou, you're here too?" Eren asked.

"Don't pretend like you didn't know."

The brunet pouted. "Aw, you're no fun."

Hanji's laughter was suddenly blasted into his ear. "Hahaha! I say that all the time~!"

Eren grinned brightly to himself. "Ahaha, H-S, you too? Now I feel a bit better."

"Knowing that there's someone around that understands your genius and train of thought through study?" The woman asked almost innocently.

A sharp smirk suddenly danced over his features. "Oh ho~? Excuse me everyone, for just a moment. I'm pretty sure that's the green signal being waved at me. Could you be any more inconspicuous, A-1?" He asked sarcastically as he moved so that he was directly across from the green light that signaled 'change of direction.'

"S-Shut up!"

"If you're all quite _done_ being dumbasses, can you all focus on the mission?" Heichou suddenly snapped.

"M-2, report please." Eren demanded, not even answering the man.

"The target seems to be moving against our plans. A different course of action has been taken." Mikasa's voice replied.

"A-1, do you have a visual on the target?" Eren asked.

"I am moving in right now."

"Your position?"

"M-2 and I have regrouped in the party room. The target is making his way downstairs. Your orders, sir?"

Eren pursed his lips for a moment. "E-3 to Command," He began, not wanting to give an order himself in such a delicate situation.

"We heard you, E-3."

"Erwin-danchou," Eren breathed. "You're already back from vacation?"

The man laughed heartily on the other side of the line. "I still feel like I'm on it, E-3. A-1, M-2, please advance. Follow Plan B until you see fit. Do not hesitate to use your instincts with this case. That includes you as well, E-3."

"Roger." Mikasa and Armin replied in unison.

The brunet's eyes widened momentarily before he chuckled softly. "Sir, there's really no reason to say something like that to me tonight."

"Perhaps so but," Erwin replied fondly. "What is it that _you_ see, Eren? What do you sense?"

The brunet smiled secretively to himself. "You always ask that question, Danchou, and I still have no idea what you want me to say."

"It's fine, just humor me."

"Heichou?" Eren asked, his eyes scanning the building over and the streets below for suspicious activity.

The man replied after a moment. "Think of Erwin's orders and commands as my own, Eren."

The teen suddenly shifted around a bit and picked up the tossed aside scope. Using it to find his teammates, he replied, "As you wish, my master." He purred. "I don't usually keep these types of thoughts to myself, Danchou, but I really think the enemy here is probably the wife. She's a little _too_ disconnected from everything involving the Izaya Corps, but that's just my opinion. A-1 could probably go off on my hunch and rattle off a bunch of ideas."

At this, Armin spoke. "The wife is probably controlling the target to get what she wants with his wealth, but the human trafficking is probably the work of both of them together. I think she pulls the strings while he gets a hold of the girls."

"Does that answer work for you, Danchou?"

_You've avoided answering me directly again, Eren. Next time, I won't let you get away that easily. _

"Good job, A-1." Erwin answered. "All troops advance. M-2, are you almost ready?"

"I'm leading him to the window. That's your only chance, E-3. Don't mess it up." Mikasa replied quietly.

"It's not like I really need him near the window..." Eren sulked. "But thanks anyway." The teen rubbed away at his eyes before attaching the scope onto the sniper at his right. "Can we hurry it up? My eyes are already going bad."

"Ehhh~? This early?" Hanji asked. "That's a bit unusual."

Eren shrugged his shoulders despite knowing that no one could see him. "It comes with the excitement." He answered.

"Interesting!" She cried excitedly. "Can we do some tests when-"

Mikasa's blue light was suddenly flashing and Eren breathed in. "Signal confirmed." He hissed, effectively cutting the woman off and flashing his light back at her.

He leaned in, staring down the scope and using the cross to point his gun at the target's chest. "'Never aim for the head- it's too small of a target. Aim for the chest, so that even if you miss, you'll at least hit somewhere fatal.'" The teen recited to himself as his grip tightened. He could hear his mentor snorting at him in the background. "M-2, leave the area in three seconds if you don't want to get hit by the shattering glass."

"Roger."

Eren took a deep breath. "Shot fired in 3..." Aim adjusted for the moving man's chest. "2..." Trigger finger tightened. ERen's squinted, not even breathing while he took the shot. "1."

The teen quickly ducked down and hid, bringing the gun with him as multiple screams of surprise and terror pierced the air and the glass of that window shattered.

"Mission complete!"

"All troops return to base." Came Erwin's satisfied voice. "We're done here."

Eren spent another two minutes in hiding before packing up his gear and taking off his black tee to reveal a blue one underneath. He took his belt and headphones off, putting them away in the gym bag he had for the gun. He switched the headphones for an earpiece before cheerfully swinging the gym bag over his shoulder and making his way downstairs.

As a black van stopped beside him a few more blocks down on the side of the busy street, Eren sighed. The teen's sigh was a mix between boredom and annoyance. "That could've been so much more fun. I don't like being so... restrained." He said, slipping into the back.

"Your eyes really did change early!" Hanji squealed as he set him bag down.

Eren gave her a half smile. "Ah, I thought they would." He nodded. "Are we all set here?"

"Just waiting for Arlert and Ackerman to make it back," Heichou answered.

The teen nodded. "Okay." And with small sigh, the teen leaned back into his seat, his bag behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

Suddenly, the van door on his left slid open, and the visibly teen flinched. Armin and Mikasa climbed in, both donned in fancy, party clothing. Mikasa wore a scarlet dress with a deep v-neck. It draped down her tall form and brushed the floor with a long slit in the side. The woman topped it off with gold jewelry. Armin wore a nice, grey-ish suit with a light blue button up tucked in underneath. He wore diamond cufflinks and a light blue diamond tie clip on his white silk tie. He had pinned his longish, blond hair back to the nape of his neck for a neater appearance.

"Yep, still looking sharp you too." Eren grinned winningly.

Armin's eyes twinkled. "Usually, I'm locked up somewhere safe in Intelligence, but I still think going out in the field like you and Mikasa is much more fun."

Mikasa let out a small smile. "You say that but you're always smiling when you're figuring something out and directing us from in here." She gestured to all the computers on the wall next to Armin.

The blond let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Haha, maybe, maybe..."

The van stopped and Heichou turned to face them from the front seat. "Get out, shitty brats. We'll call you again next time."

Eren's eyes widened. "Wait, wait... next time?! I thought this was a onetime thing?!" He demanded.

Levi leveled them all a clear stare. "What do you want to do? Do you want to stay thief, hacker, and con artist working with us?" Erwin also fixed them with a watchful stare from the driver's seat.

The Thief- Eren Jaeger. He also sometimes works as an assassin should the situation call for it. The teen also has experience in explosives. Having special circumstances surrounding him, Eren's brain is stored with experiences and memories from times that a normal person wouldn't have. He is a very valuable asset to the team.

The Hacker- Armin Arlert. Works for the government's Intelligence, but tends to go off on his own for jobs like this. He is extremely useful in a wide range of subjects, whether it's getting the group a place to stay by hacking a hotel's computer system, or breeching the firewall of another country's satellite. With his help, much of the work goes quite smoothly.

The Conman/Con Artist- Mikasa Ackerman. AKA, "The Grifter" for short. She is well known to easily slip into any character for the sake of a con, usually luring in the target as her friends work behind the scenes to prepare and take from the target. Her jobs are clean, smooth, and leave no evidence of her presence to anyone but the target's memories.

These three were what the Survey Corps have been looking for to construct a new team.

Eren looked around at his childhood friends. They usually worked together, rarely alone, and joining this team could totally give them a lot more jobs for money and fun. After a moment, he said. "One more job." He swallowed thickly. "One more job, and then we'll give you our answer. I know I'll end up working for you guys unofficially anyway, since I'm bound to you Heichou and Danchou, but it's better if we decide after one more job." He said, eyes uncertainly going around, meeting the gazes of the people surrounding him.

Mikasa nodded after a moment. "One more job."

"One more job." Armin agreed.

Levi sat back. "Fine. We'll call you next time, so get out."

The teenagers clambered out of the van, and Eren grabbed his bag with him as he left.

"See you next time!" Hanji called, and Erwin waved happily.

The teens waved as the car sped off, looking up at the building in front of them.

Eren let out a moan. "You never really notice how much fun the jobs are until you're forced to go back to everyday life!" he whined, unlocking the door and making his way up to the top floor with his friends.

Armin laughed behind him. "Yes, I agree. You'd never believe that after stealing, putting down a criminal, or pulling off a con, we'd all have to go back to our college life." He said as they stepped into their shared apartment.

Eren deadpanned. "Shut up, Armin. You at least get to go back to work for Intelligence."

The blond became visibly frustrated. "I know, but all I'm really doing is sitting in an office and fiddling around with a computer! Really, I had it completely mapped inside and out by the end of the first day, and they _still_ won't give me any jobs. 'You're still green. You'll have to wait and train a bit first.'" He quoted.

Mikasa shook her head softly at them and mouthed 'bully' to Eren before changing the subject. "Anyway, Eren, I think it's your turn to make dinner tonight."

The teen looked at a whiteboard they had pinned up on the wall, following the day's date with his finger and finding 'dinner' on the chart. "Oh, it really is me. Huh. Well, what are you guys thinking of eating tonight? European? Asian? American?"

"Curry rice!" Armin suddenly exclaimed. "We haven't had your curry in a while, Eren."

The teen nodded. "Sweet. I'll go out to the store for now. In the mean time... feel free to stop playing 'dress up.'" He winked at them before heading out the door.

Ultimately, it was Eren's and Armin's light bantering that decided that they'd put their trust in the Survey Corps, and more importantly, in the ACE Society.

* * *

**Annnnnndddd cut~! I'll stop here before things start to get pointless. I know, rather abrupt ending, but oh well- it's just a prologue chapter on how our trio officially joined the Survey Corps, a branch working under the ACE Society. There are still a few details to work out, but I'll save that for a later chapter(s) as an element of mystery in this story. **

** I'm also mixing a few concepts from shows like 'Leverage' 'Inuyasha' 'Kuroshitsuji' and 'Hellsing' so kudos to anyone who caught those things, though I think 'Leverage' had the biggest influence here, as it will for the rest of the story.**

** Please leave me a review on what you think about this setup! I can't wait to write more on our little Robin Hoods!**

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
